


can you take me now?

by liesmith



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rare Ship, Trans Character, i am ashamed and i deserve to be buried in hell, i guess...., small teenager feelings that are tender like a little peach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they're doing something.</p>
<p>planets aligned, pluto in the itty bitty back, and they're sure doing <i>something</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	can you take me now?

Somehow, someway, the planets aligned and that’s how they started… doing whatever they’re doing. That’s the only explanation Chris has. Why else would Mike start kissing him out of the blue, and kissing him more than once? And not saying it’s an accident or anything like that?

So Chris refers to it as compliments with kisses; whatever Mike calls it, he doesn’t hear it to his face. Might be better that way, in the long run for his feelings (Sam called him a peach once. Easy to bruise. Chris put up such a fuss that she’d dare refer to him, such a manly man of power, as a peach, but he figures she’s right. Bruises like a peach. What a fucking sap).

Regardless, it’s still amazing. Like, mind blowingly amazing. Like, Mike is kissing him _right now_ amazing, warm hand across the small of his back and teeth pulling just gently at his bottom lip and Chris, like the embarrassing bruised peach he is, melts at it all. Mike notices and laughs at him, that horribly turn-on of a chuckle against his mouth. Chris just groans. Mike grins.

“Man, you are sluttier than the girls, Chris.”

“S-Shut up! Fuck, Mike, you’re such a jackass.”

“You’re still here.”

“Fuck you.”

“Gladly,” Mike just winks at him and Chris knows if he wasn’t already hard, he would be in an instant. Instead, he just covers his face with an arm, pouting beneath it as Mike just laughs at him again.

“Chris~”

“Don’t.”

“You upset now? No more kissy-poo?”

“I _hate_ you.”

“Yeah, that’s what your dick’s saying too, right?”

Mike has him there. God dammit. Chris just groans and lifts his arm slightly, peeking out at Mike. “Are you at least gonna take care of it?”

“Yeah, you big baby,” Mike rolls his eyes and moves to lay on his side besides Chris, undoing the others jeans with a hand and sliding his hand inside, past Chris’ boxers to press up against him, cupping him. Chris shivers, legs spread as far as they could go. Mike doesn’t hesitate, thank whatever god above, spreading Chris the best he can with a thumb as a finger presses against him before slowly pushing inside. Chris whimpers and squeezes his eyes shut; he doesn’t have to see Mike’s grin to know that shit-eating thing is plastered on his face.

Asshole.

He still turns his face when Mike kisses at his cheek, meeting the others lips and turning his body a little more to face Mike better. Chris’ lips still part when Mike’s tongue nudges against them, whining soft into the others mouth as a second finger joins the first and Mike presses them slowly and deep, spreading them inside of him. Chris shudders, hips starting a small, slightly desperate rock back onto Mike’s fingers as they thrust, which just makes Mike laugh _again_ against his mouth.

Chris pulls back, giving the best glare he can muster at this moment. “Stop _doing_ that.”

“Doin’ what?”

“Laughing at me!” Bait, line, sinker. Chris falls for it every time.

“I’ll try not too, puppy dog. You’re just easy to embarrass,” Mike shrugs, nonchalant as he sweeps his thumb over Chris’ clit, makes Chris moan. Chris just covers his mouth, still trying to keep his glare at the least steady, if not strong.

“S-Stop that!”

“You’re cute,” Mike hums, reaches up with his free hand to yank Chris’ from his mouth, rubbing their lips together before giving Chris a quick, sweet kiss, “really cute. Probably better than most.”

“T… thanks?”

“Yeah, you’re welcome,” Mike rolls his eyes and tugs at Chris’ cheek, letting his thumb circle the others clit slow and easy, “I mean it. I like you.”

Oh, _God_.

“A-Are we doing this right now?”

“No. I just like you.”

Chris drops his forehead to Mike’s shoulder, turns his face to tuck it into the crook of his neck, and just exhales as he tries to focus on everything. His stomach twists, half from his soon-to-come (haha) orgasm and half from nerves and fear. Mike says shit like that all the time to _everyone_ , but it feels so different right now. Bruised peach. Sam was fuckin’ right. Chris tries to focus on something else other than the words, fitting his teeth against Mike’s pulse and biting _down_. Mike hisses against his hair and Chris feels a triumphant little horn in the back of his skull; serves Mike right.

The move turns on him quickly. While Chris leaves an amazingly large bruise where he’s bitten down, Mike takes the time to thrust his fingers faster, thumb rubbing in quick, sudden sweeps over his clit. Oh, _fuck_. Chris falls apart, thighs shaking as he comes with a whimper into Mike’s pulse, a hand curling tight into Mike’s shirt. He’s faintly aware of Mike shuddering against him and Chris rolls onto his back, panting softly. He squirms a little as fingers slip out of him, scrubbing a hand over his face and turning his head to look at Mike, whose busy wiping his hand clean off on his shirt.

Suddenly, Mike shuddering dawns on Chris.

“Oh, man. You just came in your jeans, didn’t you?”

“So what?” Mike tries to play it off, but Chris can hear the hint of embarrassment in his voice.

“You’re unbelievable!” Chris laughs and rolls onto his stomach, propped up on his elbows as he leans over, nose barely touching Mike’s, “you tease me this whole time then you come in your pants like some virgin?!”

“Whatever!” Mike groans and shoves at his face, rolling onto his back and glaring up at the ceiling, which Chris only occupies in a moment, grinning down at Mike.

“That’s awesome. What kind of power is that? My slutty girl power?”

“If that explanation helps you sleep at night, dude.”

“Oh, don’t worry. Tonight will be _awesome_.” Chris winks, confidence at an all-time high as he moves to straddle Mike, “like, really awesome. I’m gonna try out my power.”

Mike just watches him before giving a grin, head cocked. “Go ahead, princess. Let’s see what you can do, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> chris literally calls him gorgeous and mike thanks him. i have no basis for this. i am ashamed
> 
> (i am hoping more people will get on this ship. i mean. puppy chris complimenting mike all the time and mikes just B^J yeah babe i know. come on. its... great... my secret shame ship)


End file.
